


【授翻】你的声音(Catch Your Voice)

by Adrista



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Pining, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrista/pseuds/Adrista
Summary: Clint和Coulson的故事。Coulson一直是Clint耳边的声音。Clint想，他大概是喜欢上了他。





	【授翻】你的声音(Catch Your Voice)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch Your Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562078) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> 作者是lavvyan,很好心地给出了开放性授权。LOFTER上同样的用户名也在更新-比这里快-这里主要是为了方便给作者大大一个链接。  
> 第一次使用AO3发文，排版和细节还搞不懂，请见谅。

1.  
Clint一直不是个有耐心的人，但这并不影响他擅长等待。打小时候起，他已经经历过无数次等待：在马戏团四处演出的旅途中等待；在搭建帐篷准备演出时等待；在警察认为他已经被吓得够呛了，也实在太小了，不适合再一次被拘留的时候等待。还有，等待神盾局的处理结果，等待下一次任务，等待射击。这些天，他干得最多的好像就是等着在任务里射击——真是遗憾。他的确善于等待，但真正做的炉火纯青的是，像游戏一样结束战斗，享受快感。

他的能力远不止于做一个狙击手，不过布达佩斯的事结束后，神盾局就几乎不怎么让他单独出任务了。

他还记得当时他是要去杀死她，每每回想起这件事，仍然羞愧难当。任务归来，旁人议论纷纷：“Romanoff特工的丰功伟绩”“都怪Clint”之类啦。神盾局似乎也同意这些观点。没关系，至少，那个任务还是挺有意思的。

但是，这一次的任务，失败得彻彻底底惨绝人寰。从一开始，就一片混乱——负责人一意孤行，整个小队“不忘旧情”，抱成一团，根本不懂怎么和他合作。他们的任务是潜入游艇，从一个三级武装的交易商手里偷一个可能跟九头蛇有关系的U盘，然后，顺利地逃出来。当然，要是能不被发现就更好了。现在好了，负责人死了，整个小队都死了，Clint自己呢，被困在一个露天剧场里，刚好在卫星监控的盲区。他绞尽脑汁地想找出一条能够避免被枪打中同时还能完成任务的路。至少，他现在还有他的弓。

其实他已经想了几个方案，不过，要想实施这些方案，他就得在某个精确的时间地点准确无误地跳到海里去，还是算了，他现在并不是特别着急摆脱目前的状况。等待，等待机会，等待灵感，等待那帮人发现他，宰了他。妈的。

穿过木板路，经过中心停车场，再从迷你高尔夫球场那儿过去，越过围栏，从船头向下六层，好，他应该能到达直升机停机坪。用点火装置启动直升机并不难，他可以轻松地逃出去，但是……

但是，如果Clint跑了，之前六个人就白死了。他绝对不允许这种事发生。

那么，好吧，他需要一个计划，就是现在。

耳朵里的无线电频道响了一声。他的心猛跳了一下，激烈地加速。但他没有畏惧，继续观察剧场下面的情况。

“回复我，Barton.”这个声音他之前从来没听过。不是他们的暗号，更不是小队队员的声音——从那个异常活跃的队内公共频道里，他们的声音他已经听的够多了，当然，是在他们死之前——但这不能证明这是个友好的信号。

“你是谁？”他低声问，目光扫过整个开阔空间。一滴汗沿着鼻子缓缓流下。这可能是个陷阱。Cole知道他还在这条船上，但是要是他和他那帮小跟班想用这种拙劣的伎俩玩猫捉老鼠，那也太缺心眼了。Clint本身就是一个戒心极重的人，就算他知道别人对他完全没有恶意，他也不能跟人家好好相处——更不用提，是在这种情况下。要是这真是个陷阱的话，这简直是烂到家了。

“我是Coulson特工。你的代码是Red Iowa Echo Seven Oakley. 情况如何？”

Clint咬了咬嘴唇。代码是对的，这个人的声音也非常冷静，非常自信。但是Clint的负责人也知道这个代码，还知道神盾局的常用频道——所以也有可能是信息被泄露了。Clint握紧了弓，不过还没搭箭。

说不定他应该搭箭。

“我怎么知道你是我这边儿的？”就算他这么问了，Clint明白，答案其实并不重要。无论对方是哪一边儿的，他根本就没法证明Clint的负责人没有在酷刑之下叛变。而Clint自己级别又太低，接触不到更有意义的密令。整个任务现在已经完全变为被动状态——他现在唯一能做的就是决定要不要相信这个人。

他并不。

“你得相信我。”Coulson说道，声音里带着笑意，好像他已经猜出来Clint正进退两难。

妈的。

“小队已经被击溃。”他开口。这条信息真的是简洁明了，没有泄露什么敌人未知的信息。至少现在还没有，“Perez死了。Cole还拿着U盘。距离到达下一个港口还有15小时。”

“你受伤了吗？”

“没有。”他根本就没机会受伤——Perez和他那个坑爹的计划根本就不给Clint机会行动。而Clint自己竟然还傻不啦叽地服从命令。说真的，就算敌人不把小队弄死，他可能自己也要动手了。听起来更好呢。

现在，对方短暂地停顿了一下。

“船上还有我们的一个特工。”Coulson轻松地说道，就好像宣布等会儿游泳池边要送来酒水饮料一样随意。“我们会分散敌人的注意力。你要从甲板到达Cole的位置，我会一直和你联络。拿到U盘，然后去直升机停机坪，那儿会有人接应你。你现在的位置是哪儿？”

Clint皱眉。好了，终于问到这个了。他转移了一下重心，从箭筒里抽出一支箭，搭在弦上。

就算要死，他也得拉个垫背的。

深吸了一口气，他努力保持冷静：“露天剧场。”

又是停顿。一个穿着侍者制服的男人走过木板桥，看看是否有游客想喝一杯。他走进Clint的视野，很快又消失，从来没抬头往上面看过。Clint的心在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，肾上腺素随血液冲击全身，但他握弓依旧很稳。他吸气，屏住呼吸，再吐出气来。

等待。

火灾报警器突然响了。

Clint眨眨眼。“假警报？这就是你说的分散注意力？”他问道，把笑憋回嗓子眼儿里——这都什么鬼啊？

“有时候，经典方案相当有效。”Coulson听起来几乎可以说是“愉悦”了。“行动吧，Barton.向下两层，避开餐厅。”

“是的，长官。”Clint咧咧嘴笑了一下。Coulson 似乎对于把Clint赶紧弄下船这件事有一种莫名的疯狂。浓烟从酒吧升起，尖叫声不绝于耳。

Clint能搞定。  
——————————————————  
2.

引擎确实着火了。Clint临场发挥，拿到U盘，胜利归来。

他还能说什么呢？他就是这么棒。  
——————————————————  
3.

“我还在等在你下指令呢，女士。”Clint 知道自己很烦人。不过他简直要冻成狗了现在。风暴即将来袭，雪可能会下得更大。Clint在寒冷的空气里瞄准，而他的目标自打十分钟以前就握着保温杯喝热饮，就在他的眼皮子底下。

简直了。

“Negative（译者注：意为“不行”，和“no”一个意思，作者给的一个梗，看下文就明白了），鹰眼。”Benko 得意洋洋地答道，舒舒服服地在她那漂亮温暖的监控车里坐着。她这是第一次作为一个负责人出任务，做的不错。但是有点儿太不错了，用力过猛，极力强调宣示她的权威。Clint倒是对权威本身没什么意见，除非权威想折腾死他。Benko并没有想折腾死他，但她毫无道理地让Clint在凄凄寒风里等了太久却不下指令。

“我一直搞不懂你为什么要用positive和negative来表达是否。”Clint说道。他在想她有没有考虑到要是他开始在这个温度下冻到发抖的时候，他可就瞄不准了。说不定他能把她给惹恼了，逼她为了让他闭嘴而下命令射击。“yes和no怎么着你了呢？要是通话信号不好，你能从‘-tive’里听出什么来呢？两个词都有这个音啊，一模一样的音。你看，yes和no就完全不会出现这种状况，就算你只听了一半也完全没问题。”

“鹰眼，我什么时候允许你在那儿唧唧喳喳了？”她的语气不那么得意了，Clint笑了。

“我特别冷，女士。跟你说说话能让我觉得心里暖暖的。”

他听到Benko倒抽了一口冷气，不过另一个声音打断了她：“Benko特工，别说了。Barton,你还要多长时间完成任务？”

Clint想了一会儿才记起这个声音来。疯狂的Coulson。游艇。有趣的经历。

“至少再给我六分钟，长官。”他笑道，“我没想到你也要来。”

“我没有。”Coulson道，声音和上一次一样平静，“另一个任务还需要你，所以，赶紧把这个解决掉。”

“是的，长官。”Benko回答道，所以，显而易见，Coulson的级别比她高。Clint相当确定Coulson刚才是跟他说话，不是Benko，但他还是问了：“所以我能射击了是吗？”

“Positive.”Coulson答道，语气里又带着笑意。Clint得意地笑一下，拉满弓，放箭。目标落地，热饮飞溅，蒸汽在冷空气中形成白雾。

天呐，他真想喝杯咖啡。

“我觉得，在这种天气下我仍然坚持战斗那么长时间，我们应该达成了一个共识,长官。”他佯怒，撅着嘴，把工具都收好，走向屋顶另一边。那儿有个冰冷到要爆炸的铁梯子，他必须得赶紧下来，要不然就得冻死了。

“Negative.” Coulson听起来有点儿狡黠。Clint握紧梯子，笨拙地爬下来，手指撞到一根横木的时候嘶嘶地吸了一口气。

“操。”

“Barton，怎么了？”

我操我操我操。忘记关闭公共频道了——非常完美。他今天可真是给人留下了好印象啊。“没什么。”

负责人们从来没有和他开过玩笑。他热爱他的工作，相信神盾局的一切。但他总是游离于组织的边缘。他喜欢在边缘地带待着，除了自己，谁都不用去关心。（当然，还得除了Nat，不过这是他自己的过错。）并且，也不用跟别人开玩笑什么的。

“你确定？”

好像Coulson并不怎么在意。

“是。”Clint爬下剩余的梯子，准备好了结束对话。他的脚重重踩在冰冷的地上。Coulson只是嗯了一声，似乎是去忙别的要事了。

无所谓，Clint告诉自己，甩甩手指，试图赶走刺痛。他是一个高级特工。而你对他来说有价值。这大概是你最后一次听到他说话。

而且，如果他觉得难过失望，哪怕只有一点点，那也是他自作自受。  
——————  
4.  
他们二人曾几乎随着一艘游轮一同沉没在大海里。不过，Coulson似乎并没有意识到，他不应该成为这段经历中的美好回忆。他指挥Clint执行叙利亚的拉塔基亚市的刺杀行动，炸掉一个位于巴西瓦尔任博尼塔的九头蛇基地，还引领他在尼日利亚的哈科特港、澳大利亚的艾丽斯斯普林斯、新泽西完成各种各样的窃取任务。他同时还负责一个在塔吉克斯坦苦盏市的破坏行动——这个行动可以说是野心大到让人叹为观止，从哪儿可以看出来呢？——好几次组织破坏行动都失败了，失败的方式绚丽多彩日臻完善。直到最后被Clint和Natasha终结——完成任务的时候，Natasha冷静地把头发里的炸碎的马赛克地砖的碎片择出来，Clint在旁边笑得像个傻子一样。

Coulson是唯一一个敢于把Clint和Natasha搭在一起出任务并且看着他们出任务时采取各种诡异奇葩精彩大胆的战术的人。可以说是很了不起了。

Coulson确实是一个很了不起的人。他内心强大，能在Clint叽叽喳喳没完没了地做出枯燥无味的评论（抱怨）的时候选择完全忽视，能面无表情地在回复众人的时候讲一个笑话——面无表情到一半的人都听不出来那是个笑话，还愿意相信Clint在出任务的时候清楚自己到底在干什么。

“你喜欢他。”Natasha说，对于她的这个发现，她表现的兴致勃勃——反而不怎么关心她应该关心的任务报告了。

“然后能怎么着呢？”这话好像太冲了，Clint扮个鬼脸，带着点儿歉意看着她。

“你可从来没有喜欢过负责人这种生物。”她狡猾地笑着，用钢笔轻轻地点了Clint一下：“准确来说，除了我，你不喜欢任何生物。”

“哦，那就，千万别吃醋啊。”他嘟囔着，耳朵尖应该是烫了点儿。不过她只是大声笑起来，他只好跟着微笑。

有的时候，他会做噩梦。梦里他射出箭，箭在空气中飞过，她痉挛着倒下——所有的笑声都随着她的死亡而消失。

那些夜里，梦醒后，他就不再让自己进入睡眠。

他在报告上写了几行，Natasha没打断。然后，她又开口了：“我没想到你喜欢他这种类型的。”

“才不是呢。”Clint想都没想就回答她。然后他突然听出了她的话里面的信息，猛地抬头：“等会儿，你都见过他了？”

她瞪大了眼睛。

“你还没见过他！”她大喊，笑容突然变得极其灿烂愉悦。而他不明白他的生命究竟是哪里出了差错，但如果一个前苏维埃的超级间谍从他根本就不存在的情史中找到了乐子，那他一定是出了什么问题。“噢，Clint.”

“怎么了？一直以来都是别人去汇报任务的啊，而且这也……”她还在笑呢，他拿笔戳了她一下。“你知道，我不是……”她继续笑话他。去他的，Clint沉下脸来，妄图警告她，不过他明白自己早已经败了：“好吧好吧，你说的都对。说回来，他长什么样？”

“噢，不行不行。”她的目光跳跃闪烁像是在舞蹈，而他真诚地希望他从不曾爱她到这个程度，而是应该更深切地爱她，真诚地希望他对她的爱比她对他的爱更深沉，这样就能解释Natasha此刻的冷酷无情了。“我可不想打破悬念。”

“悬念什么的根本就不存在。”他飞快地转了一会儿笔，又把它搁到报告纸上。看看吧，我要完完全全彻彻底底地无视你了。“我一点儿都不关心。”

“我非常相信你哦。”她回敬道，用脚碰了一下他的腿。你真是烦透了。“我还相信你根本就不会从旁人那里探听他的消息哦。”

“这用不着你说。”

她轻蔑地哼了一声。他踢了她一脚。她拿笔敲他，他把一堆任务报告扔到她脸上。整张桌子被Natasha踹得冲着他滑过去，不过他已经躲开了。而当有人过来看看这一阵骚动究竟是怎么回事时，这二位已经把椅子都拆烂了，Coulson早就被抛到九霄云外。  
——————————  
5.  
不过他永远都没有真正地“忘记”Coulson.

一方面呢，Clint显然没有学会怎么把这种事放过去，所以他确实去打听消息了，就像Natasha想的那样。他本来已经打算再重新叫回她“Nat”来着，不过她威胁他要是敢用这个称呼就撕烂他的脸，别问为什么Clint还没开始叫她“Nat”，她就知道了——她把他看得透透的好吗。

他尽力不去思考上一次有人能如此了解他是什么时候。回忆Barney仍然让他……心痛。

不管怎么说，他确实是问了问身边的人关于Coulson的事。可能是因为他是偷偷摸摸地问的（他不是个傻子谢谢），也可能是有人故意跟他过不去，反正他得到的答案相互矛盾到让人大开眼界。五个月之后，他得到了下面这些：

*Coulsn是一个彻头彻尾的变态，要是他坐下来跟你谈谈纳税申报单的话，他能一直谈到把沙发坐穿。  
*Coulson是一个恶魔。他曾经用一根蒲公英就把一个凶神恶煞的特工打败了。  
*Coulson有六感：听觉，嗅觉，视觉，味觉，触觉，以及“一本正经地胡说八道把你哄骗得团团转”觉。  
*Coulson一丁点儿幽默感都没有。（Clint知道这一条是假的）  
*Coulson最后一次责骂下属的时间如此久远，以至于这个问题已经属于考古学领域了。(Clint觉得这一点很不错)  
*Coulson就是一个高级负责人而已。  
*Coulson在神盾局里没有官方职务，但他是Fury局长的得力手下。  
*Coulson除了西装没在人前穿过别的类型的衣服。  
*Coulson是美国队长的脑残粉。

最后一条，说实在的，让人摸不着头脑。但是提供这条消息的人发誓她亲眼见过Coulson安排一个下定决心痛改前非的九头蛇特工搬到更好的地方（监狱），就是为了一个1989年限量版的美队模型。Clint耸肩，表示自己并不关心，与此同时默默地把这一条加到了他脑子里的那个名为“关于Coulson特工可能的真相”的清单里。清单很短，也几乎不可能一条一条地核实。但要是有一张Coulson的照片的话，一切都会简单很多了。有照片的话，他就能记得他，当耳机里的声音再次响起时，他能想起他的模样。这样，整件事，他也就可以放下了。

他才不在乎Coulson到底是个古板的会计师还是个精瘦、可怖还喜欢摘蒲公英的机器。

他就只是想知道他。  
————————————————  
6.  
Coulson的名是Phillip. Clint不明白为什么这一点儿细节就能让他满心欢喜，然而事实如此。只是……Phillip. Philllip.  
————————————————  
7.

这是一个典型的Coulson式任务，计划安排精确得如同发条装置，只有几个备用的齿轮螺丝随时准备着在出现问题的时候上场。就这一次，Clint是后备人员——是Plan B的PlanB. 就这一次，他也根本不在乎成为后备人员。这次的任务收益不高，足够那些年轻的特工们练练手——但收益不高并不意味着目标没用——所以还是得完成好。这不是九头蛇的主要基地，但仍有核心信息隐藏在这里。

Clint挺高兴的，他现在是Coulson手中的一张王牌。这的确让他心里很温暖。

这个任务变得有意思了——无线电频道里一片死寂。九头蛇内部的什么东西阻断了信号传送，所以，一旦一支小队潜入基地，除了干等着他们出来，外面的人就什么都不知道，束手无策。

他们给了第一支小队四个小时的时间来完成任务——实际上四小时已经超过原定计划时间了。没有任何警报，同时也没有任何队员回来。第二队进入了，给了六个小时，并且他们行动前，还有专人指导解释什么时候分开行动，为什么分开行动以及什么时候撒腿就撤同时宣告任务失败。

“我要进去吗，长官？”Clint问道，此时，非常明显，第二队还没人出现在撤离点。

Coulson，这个从鬼知道什么地方监控着整个任务的人，回复道：“给他们时间。”

Clint给了他们二十分钟。又给了他们五分钟。然后他检查了他的弓和箭。然后他又检查了一遍。“Coulson, 要是我再给这些宝宝们时间让他们自己撤离基地的话，下次我们再见到他们，它们已经变成九头蛇后勤部的肉松饼了。”

“这场戏里，你演的是牧羊犬还是花斑母猫？”Coulson听上去对这件事挺感兴趣的。

Clint咧了一下嘴，笑道：“我倒是一直觉得这场戏里缺的是一只更成熟有经验的鸟，长官。”

“那你应该挺喜欢看小熊维尼的吧。”Coulson说道，“好吧，去吧。把我的人都带回来。”

“是的，长官。”

进入基地相当轻松。Clint可以采取好几条不同的路线潜入基地，那些年轻特工根本想不到这些路。他利用这一点，顺利通过，甚至在整个基地已经处于高度警戒状态的时候（确实是高度戒备，但是九头蛇的人对警戒这种事总是偷偷摸摸的），也没有人抬头看看是不是有一个经过马戏团训练的狙击手可能正从他们头顶的天花板上通过。

一群笨蛋。

他先往最深处走去。这是一个富于逻辑性的决定：最深处意味着那里有控制室，控制室意味着监控系统；搞定控制室的人，就没人看着监控了。他也顺利地黑了安全系统，找到了神盾局的特工。看起来那些宝宝还活的好好的，一个个好歹还算是身体完整没有缺胳膊缺腿。Coulson会喜欢的。

第一支小队里有四个人，他们很容易就恢复了元气。其中一个瘦小的亚洲女孩局促地扶着自己的胳膊。他出声询问她能不能走，她摆摆手。

“神盾局可不用爱哭的宝宝当特工。”她大大咧咧地说道，“就是胳膊断了而已。”

Clint喜欢她。

当然，从现在开始，麻烦就来了。警报终于响起来了（一定是有人在控制室发现了Clint留下的那一摞尸体了），人们大声喊着，枪声响起。Clint指挥着他的宝宝小队通过一个个房间，穿过走廊，只让他们在那些他之前杀掉的人的尸体身上捡枪和弹药时才稍作停顿。他也不再细心谨慎了。他是个战士，之前他几乎不会在战斗中用枪来杀人，以免声音惊动敌人。但现在他抛弃所有关于隐蔽自己的想法，只要效率就够了。箭正中喉咙，血溅得到处都是也无所谓。不要用刀控制住敌人，把他杀掉就行了。四个九头蛇特工从门口冒出来。搞定一个，两个，第三个倒在地上——那个断了胳膊的女孩拿枪射中了他的脑袋（Clint真的喜欢她）。第四个人离他实在太近了，直接拿箭把他捅死。血液飞沫，喷到那身完美的衣服上，Clint做了个鬼脸。

“我的天……”一个年轻的特工喃喃自语，但是Clint可没有时间来哄他们。还有六个神盾局特工在这里，他要带他们回去。

之后的事就变得混乱不堪了，但要是有什么要说的话，那就是他们变得更加专注了。他突破九头蛇的武力阻挡，如同钻石划破玻璃一般势不可挡。在之后的任务报告中，他将事无巨细地叙述任务的每一步，每一支射出的箭，并且讲述他终结的每一条生命。他将在噩梦回忆今天的每一幅场景，但那并不会阻止他，那从来没有阻止过他。

这是他的任务。

他必须完成。

当任务结束的时候，他从基地里出来了。有两个特工吐的天昏地暗，他没有吐的欲望，也不想低声祈祷。他只是打开无线电公共频道，说道：“全部归队。”

一点儿停顿都没有。“希望你刚刚过得愉快，Barton.”Coulson回复道——他绝对是在笑。Clint想知道Coulson能不能看见这些年轻的特工们正怎样和他保持着距离，眼睛瞪的大大的，脸色苍白。

他将永远把他接下来说的话归咎于他过剩的肾上腺素：“要是这些小宝宝的数量只有一半的话，我可以更快的，长官。但是我知道你对于把你的人全都带回来这件事有多么斤斤计较吹毛求疵。”

耳机内沉默了好长一段时间，Clint开始想自己是不是扯的太远了。然后，Coulson哼了一声，丝毫没有他之前表现出来的修养，而且出乎意料。Clint疲惫地笑起来，用拇指摩挲着胸口——心跳有点儿快了。

“做得很好。”Coulson道。很好。

很好。这一次很好。  
——————  
8.  
但下一次一点儿也不好。

他看到了……阳光穿过灰尘和固体碎屑照进来。要是他的手能动的话，他就能摸到那些坚硬的碎片了。或者别的什么东西，都可以摸到。这儿有一个……东西，像是地板，但是已经断开了，断口参差不齐。红色的管道像是静脉般穿行其间，交错成网。地板就悬在Clint头顶上，同样乱七八槽的钢筋水泥勉强撑住它，并不怎么牢靠；同时这些钢筋水泥还以千奇百怪的方式把Clint禁锢在地上，相当稳固——真是讽刺。

（It’s like raaaaaaanin on your wedding day…（就像是婚礼那天下大雨））

从他醒过来的时候，这首歌就在他的脑子里循环播放，歌词乱跳，杂乱无章。他周围到处都是钢筋，它们不好好待在它们应该待着的位置，只顾到处乱伸乱戳，比方说，插进他的大腿。腿下面一片黏腻的湿意，背上也是。而他能看到……石板，还有交错的管道，玻璃、塑料、碳素钢、断掉的电线组成的残骸高高地悬在上面，不知道哪里有什么在往外喷着水，阳光刺破这一片混乱的废墟，像是一根巨大的闪闪发光的杠杆。但他看不到天空。

他看不到天空，这让他心烦意乱。

怎么会……他应该能看得到天空的，对吧？任务。带着……某个东西出来，在……哈莱姆区？之前天空就在他的头顶，在所有人的头顶之上——但现在不是了。空白或是混沌阻隔了他和他的天空。Clint头疼起来了。

全身上下都好疼。

他现在正在流血，这倒是挺好的。因为这样的话，Natasha就不会为了Clint没有等着她就一个人打卡下班而杀了他了。（And isn’t it ironic…don’tyou think?（实在是很讽刺……不是吗？））

头顶上有东西动了，另一处冒出了电火花。同时突然之间他感到疼痛袭来，像是一大桶碎石直接倒在他身上。他肌肉抽搐，全身痉挛颤抖。

他挪到旁边去，吃了一嘴土，同时发现自己的眼睛已经睁不开了——灰土、水泥、血液结成一层壳。他虚弱地咳嗽着，努力吐出嘴里的灰土，不过还是放弃了，这活儿实在是不好干。

现在他只能躺在这儿，疲惫虚脱，静静地听着整个建筑吱嘎作响，不时有什么残骸摇晃移动。他大口吸气，又用鼻子呼气——空气不够——他可从来没想过要这样死去。这样一点儿也不安静低调。他思考着头顶上这块石板是要在他死之前还是之后掉下来砸烂他的头骨，并没有感到时间的分秒流逝。

石板离他更近了，声音扎扎，像是在一寸一寸地进攻他的领地，听起来很有节奏，就像它并不想把他的头捣成碎块，只是想温柔地轻拍他的额头而已。

Clint皱起眉。这可不对劲儿。

“Barton.”

（It’s like meeting the manof my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful（就像是终于遇见你的梦中王子，同时还看到他身旁的美丽……）-别胡说八道了，别唱了，别唱了。）

“Barton，回复我。”

不是无线电频道里的声音——Clint把耳机弄丢了。额头上被什么轻轻拍着，有手指拂去了上面的泥土，还有一只手摸着他的喉咙。他是在做梦，一定是在做梦。他动了一下脑袋，挣扎着要把嘴里的灰吐干净。这一次有人帮了他，某个人，因为他根本不可能……

“Clint.”

“……这里吗？”他问道，却只有一个词冒出来，其他部分被堵在大脑和声带之间——他已经精疲力竭了。也可能只是Clint的心跳得太快了，已经没有精力让他开口说话了。（不可能是他，不可能，不可能。）

“我就在你旁边。”Coulson说道。Coulson说。有那么一秒钟Clint觉得自己要哭出来了。Coulson的声音听起来不对劲。一点儿也不是原来那样的冷静又自信了，他听起来……很温柔，还夹杂着如释重负、担心和其他的千万种情绪。Clint叫不上那些情绪的名字来，毕竟他看不到他的……哦。好吧，好吧，别这样。为什么，到底是为什么？

Clint笑起来，笑得他头晕，喘不过气来，还疼得要死，但他不能停下来，因为这一切实在是太不公平了。真是好笑。这是他唯一一次也是最后一次有机会知道Coulson的样子，而他的眼睛被水泥黏得死死的。

“有什么东西很有趣吗，特工？”Coulson的声音很轻，仍旧没有原来的那种冷静和自信。Clint能听得出来。他已经和Coulson对话过无数次，他知道他的每一句话背后的意思。他感伤地感谢着Coulson努力表现得好像Clint伤得没有那么严重，好像Clint这一次还会安然度过；他也感激Coulson温暖的手仍然放在他的喉咙，测着他的心跳的搏动。

Coulson就在这里。他就在这里。但是——

“是……耳朵……的声音。”他努力挤出几个词。那就是Coulson。他始终是，一直以来，从开始就是。直到现在也是。是的，他只是Clint耳朵里的一个声音而已。

天啊，他觉得苦涩又心酸。而他不知这种感觉从何而来。

触碰是如此的轻柔，Clint不确定这到底是不是自己想象出来的。有指尖轻轻擦拭着Clint眼睛上凝结的泥土和水泥，还有太阳穴处的泥点。手指继续缓缓移动，掠过Clint的耳畔。Clint屏住呼吸。

“Positive.”Coulson静静地说。那个笑话。他还记得。

Clint内心的什么东西放松下来。他想自己大概是在微笑吧。他的心跳并不平稳。疼痛感消失了。

“很有意思。”呼吸之间，他轻吐这个词。然后他陷入沉寂的睡眠。  
——————  
9.  
几乎是过了几个世纪之久，Clint才被允许出院——但是不许过度运动。无所事事地等待任务进入到最激动人心的部分是一码事，但是无所事事地躺在床上？别闹了。他被压在成吨的碎石残骸下的时候，脉搏极其微弱，心跳几不可闻。凭着顽固的个性，他咬着牙挺过来了。是，他是顽固——但这里的“固”不是让他固定不动啊！真是的。

Natasha不时来看望他，态度时冷时热——这取决于他当天身上的疼痛程度。看到Natasha在乎他，他很高兴；看到Natasha动用某些并不怎么正大光明的手段从Tony Stark那里给他拿了一部iPad，他更高兴了。

“这款iPad正常来说还得等六个月才会上市，”她告诉他，“但是给Stark打工就是有这种好处。”

他呲着牙就笑了：“你不是不喜欢他嘛。”

“简直恨死他了。”她叹息道，然后给Clint展示她从网上给他下载的各种娱乐消遣资源。

Coulson没来过。不过Clint也没有指望他来。但是Coulson给他发过一封邮件，里面附着一个iTunes密码——是一本有声读物的密码，Clint看到书名的时候，笑得不能自已，脸都笑疼了。

《永远不要用铲子拍水母：如何直面生活中的小挑战》[注1]

他傻笑着给Coulson也发了一封邮件。

From: c.barton@shield.gov  
To: p.coulson@shield.gov  
Subject: 水母

谢谢你。

Coulson几乎是立刻就回复了他。

From: p.coulson@shield.gov  
To: c.barton@shield.gov  
Subject: Re: 水母

还有一条建议：永远别让一栋建筑物砸到你脑袋上。

-P.Coulson

Clint现在可能有点儿恋爱的感觉。  
——————

10.  
神盾局绝密基地里有一点让Clint很喜欢——只要是个基地，里面都会建一个餐厅。有的餐厅其实就是个大帐篷，有的是洞穴里挖出来的一条隧道，有的是一辆大车，里面挤得满满当当的都是餐桌，空调一天25小时超负荷工作。但是某种程度上，这个竟然还让人觉得有一种奇异的舒适感——比方说，因为有了这种餐车，他能在新墨西哥州买到两天前他在德国南部吃过的奶酪通心粉。

而此时此刻，亮黄娇艳的通心粉和美味的可乐正向Clint热情地招手。

他到的时候，正值基地工作人员换班——所以餐厅里相当拥挤。但是最后他还是找到了一张空桌子。桌子不大，就两把椅子——硬是给塞进墙角的那点儿小地方。不行，太挤了。

Clint放下餐盘，把桌子往外挪——撞到了旁边一个人的椅子，那个人瞪着他——直接无视掉。他不是来交朋友的，并且如果他背靠着门吃饭的话，那可不是什么好事。要是这个人有什么意见的话，Clint就直接把他扔给Sitwell[注2]。之前他和Sitwell合作过，只要Clint能把自己的任务完成，Sitwell才不会管他出多少幺蛾子呢。

这个角落被“清理”一新，他拉出一把椅子来坐下，开始消灭他的通心粉——已经有点儿冷了。他嘴里吃着，眼睛盯着出口。吃得越快，他就能越早地去检查他是否已经成功地让这个地方平安无事了——用他的弓。之后，他说不定能找到Sitwell，看看他到底想在这儿干嘛。基地里已经满是安保人员。他看不出来为什么他们需要一个像他这样的专家来盯着这里。

另一个托盘被搁到这张桌子上，接触桌面的声音很轻。盘里放着汉堡，里面夹着的生菜蔫蔫地耷拉着——其不新鲜之程度在Clint的生命中可以说是见所未见闻所未闻，让他大开眼界——哪怕在德国的麦当劳里他也没见过这么蔫的生菜。另一张椅子被拉开了，一个人坐下来，没有闲聊，也没有打什么招呼。Clint为他点赞。

他飞快地看了这个人一眼（穿着西装，价位对于简单的安保人员来说有点儿高了；姿态自信从容；是个高级特工？还是，分析技术人员？），然后继续与食物战斗。面开始坨在一起了——这样最好吃。

这两个人各自静静地吃着他们的垃圾食品，完美地保证了今天他们绝对不会意外摄入任何维生素。这也算是一种“纯粹”——纯粹的没有营养。他想看看他是不是有机会跟这个人结个长期“饭友”之类的。他们应该都挺喜欢安安静静不受打扰地吃饭的。除了Clint自己，好像还没有什么人有跟这个人有接触的迹象。

Clint正打算开口商讨“饭友”事宜的时候，这个人的外套里传来震动的声音。他鼻子重重地呼出气，这明显不是叹息——而是恼怒。他把手伸进内兜，Clint叉了一大口凉透的面送进嘴里。对面的人拿出手机，看了一眼来电显示，按下接听。

“这样还不够好。”

Clint惊恐地深吸了一口气，意面有一半卡到了嗓子眼里。另一半直接喷得满桌子都是。他开始咳嗽，眼睛被剧烈的咳嗽刺激得流眼泪，最后他拼了命地伸手去够他的可乐。

“我操。”他嗓子嘶哑，呛到呼吸困难。他渴望空气，因为，因为他妈的，他妈的这都是什么。

Coulson淡定地看了他一眼，继续对电话那头道：“我马上过去。”然后挂了电话。“请帮我把我的餐盘收拾一下吧，Barton.”说着朝自己的餐盘点点头。上面还有吃剩的半个汉堡。那片蔫不拉几的生菜叶上点缀着星星点点的黄色通心粉。

“是的，长官。”Clint答道，硬生生地吞下震惊的情绪。因为妈的他可是一个专业的特工。而他现在表现得就跟个傻子一样。

“谢谢你。”Coulson挑了下嘴角，“晚饭见。”

“是的，长官。”

他等着Coulson离开餐车。然后他把餐盘推到一边，慢慢地，仔细地，认认真真地，把头撞到桌子上。  
——————  
11.  
晚饭的时候他没见到Coulson, 因为基地有入侵者闯入。Clint被告知要远离地面部队（尤其离初级特工们远点儿；显然，Clint现在已经有点儿分量了。），所以警报响起的时候，他占据了军械库（其实是一辆装甲货车）的高处。他是一个狙击手；Coulson把他安排在这里，一定自有其原因——绝对不是因为Clint今天刚向Coulson展示了他垂死挣扎的光辉形象。

但愿吧，如果他真的幸运的话，这将成为一个能证明他是一个值得神盾局任用的优秀特工的机会。

几分钟过去了，一场大雨突然到来，把他浇了个透心凉。在他开始想入侵者可能已经被搞定的时候，耳机“咔嗒”响了一声，Coulson说道：“我需要有人到高处去，带上枪。”

好的，谢谢。

Coulson话还没说完的时候，他就已经钻进装甲货车里，拿了一把步枪，想了想，不行不行，这可不是他的行事风格——毕竟他的弓就在手边。

入侵者在塑料通道里横冲直撞，明显不怎么在意地面部队正不断攻击他。Clint能想到，Coulson显然已经下令禁止他们使用致命武器。不过说实话，神盾局如果不使用枪支，就只能用这样的人的话，那神盾局看起来还真不怎么样。要是Clint没被命令待在高处的话，说不定他还能教那帮人一两招。不过他已经且正在违抗命令自作主张这条路上越走越远，不需要再被推一把。

Sitwell之前的命令里分配给他负责这里的狙击任务。如果有必要的话，他的狙击点可以是整个隔离区的上方。但塑料管道实在是太难爬上去了，而且费这么大劲上去也不是他的作风。Clint发现了一个更好的办法。

雨水把起重机的吊笼冲刷得滑溜溜的，不过眼下，个人安全不在他的考虑范围之内。他冲Li（译注：之前摔断胳膊的亚洲特工）比了个大拇指，她立刻启动了起重机，把他吊到空中，隔离区的中心就在他右方。他瞄准那个位置——那把无人撼动的神秘的锤子之前以同样神秘的方式陷入泥土中，现在正静静地待在那里。

“真是我的好姑娘。”他自言自语，上升的过程中把弓打开。他必须得替她跟Coulson要个初级特工金勋章或者别的什么了。

他已经就位了，正好Coulson说道：“Barton，回复我。”

Clint搭箭上弦，“你是想让我减慢他的速度，还是想再派点儿人来让他练练，长官？”

因为说实话，从他这个角度看下去，眼前所见让他想代表全体神盾局特工表达一下羞愧之情。真的是很尴尬了。

“等我命令。”Coulson说道。

Clint没有笑——但也差不多快了。这是他的任务。他在高处，目标在视野范围内，而Coulson的声音在耳畔。这就是他的生活。

直到最后他也什么都没干，只是看到他们的入侵者（长发飘飘的摔跤运动员同志）没能拿起锤子，终于仰天长啸跪倒在地。Coulson，就像个发现新玩具电池没电了的孩子一样，宣布表演结束，让地面单位进入控制了入侵者——这一次他们可算是没被拿来练手。三个小时以后，他甚至直接把那个人给放走了。

Clint谈不上失望。以暴制暴是他的工作而非使命，而且没有把别人打倒反而让自己躺上几个星期或者命悬一线这种事也从来不会让他难过（除非是个人恩怨，不过这种情况已经很少了；他现在行事比以前谨慎得多）。

Clint谈不上失望，但也谈不上高兴。

Coulson找到他的时候，他正在拆弓。他坐在装甲货车顶上，这样别人就没法训斥他为什么又不经许可擅自拿不该拿的武器了。弓箭上沾了水倒没什么问题——不过，别人就会知道他擅自拿着弓（而非命令中的枪）出去了。但他才不要第一个开口。

车顶还是湿的，所以Clint没想到Coulson竟然真的坐在他旁边，小心翼翼地没有接触Clint没擦干的地方。你这样会把你的西装毁了的，不过他没说出来。当他们通过无线电对话的时候，他们各自在电磁波的一头，Clint从来没有出现过舌头打结说不出话来的情况。现在，他们之间的距离只有短短的几寸——开口说话突然难于登天。

所以他把手里用毛巾包着的那个零件放下，又拿起另一个零件，默默地擦干。他不知道Coulson上来干嘛，那么，保持低调、装傻充愣就对了。

“我记得，”Coulson终于开口道，“那个被你直接抛弃的脚手架才是任务给你的制高点吧。”

原来如此。所以Coulson是过来责备他违抗命令的。至少他对这一套还是很熟悉的。

“但是起重机更快，长官。”

“确实如此。”Clint没有抬头看他，只从声音里听出Coulson是挺满意的。Coulson继续道：“而且非常巧合的是，Li特工当时就在那附近，所以你才有机会。”

“是的。”Clint笑起来，感到紧绷的肌肉放松了一点。好像Coulson放过他了，大概是因为他的方法的确奏效。这种感觉也很熟悉。

有什么东西发出沙沙的声音。过了一会儿，Clint低头看着Coulson掏出一个受了潮的纸盒，里面装着Little Debbie[译注：一种零食品牌]的糖霜甜甜圈。他熟练地打开盒子。

“吃点儿？”Coulson温和地问道。

Clint抬头看他。Coulson看起来仍然像个技术分析专家，而不是什么神盾局最可怕的负责人。他并没有微笑，依旧如Clint见惯了的那样，面色平静。同样，Coulson的声音也如往常一样，是Clint听过的最平静温和的声音。这样很好。

也就是此时此刻——眼前所见，耳中所闻，击中了他。这就是，Coulson. 这就是，三年来，Clint把生命完全交付、毫无保留地信任着的人。而现在，他们正坐在一辆装甲货车的车顶上，分享同一盒甜甜圈，与那把神秘顽固的锤子不过一箭之遥。

要是有把指着他的脑袋，Clint也止不住脸上的笑意。“所以你现在是给我送晚餐来了？”

Coulson挑起嘴角：“看起来我们两个都错过晚饭了。”

“这么点儿垃圾食品可不够。”Clint指出这一点，仍然拿起一个塞进嘴里——食物就在眼前，他快饿死了。

Coulson默默地又从兜里掏出一盒釉面甜甜圈，放在两人之间。

Clint眨眨眼，放声大笑。Coulson友善（以及温和，特别特别温和，他怎么做到的？）地冲他笑笑，给自己拿了一个甜甜圈。

他们安静地品尝着，好像这才是正确的吃饭方式。是的，Natasha是对的。Coulson并不是那种严肃到令人生畏的人，也不装腔作势。更不是那种你见过一次就会忘掉的人。

他绝对不是Clint喜欢的类型。

才怪。  
——————  
12.  
当他们同一时间在同一基地待着的时候，他们就会一起吃饭——这已经成了一种习惯。但也不总是这样；只要Coulson和Sitwell坐在一起，他的桌子就成了禁区。而且Clint不知怎么的收了一帮小弟——准确来讲，初级特工——天天跟着他。Coulson绝对不会想跟他们一起吃饭的（Clint实际上也不想，不过他们实在是非常擅长帮他倒咖啡）。有时候，Natasha会过来和他俩一起吃，一边吃一边微笑，好像已经看穿了他俩之间的秘密；并且她还怂恿他们尝试她最近出任务的时候带回来的各种诡异零食。（Coulson在尝过她带来的章鱼干之后，缓慢地眨了眨眼——这是Clint见过Coulson最挫败的样子。）有的时候他们两个刚坐下，其中一个就得立马站起来——因为Fury在呼唤他，要么就是Hill在召唤他，要么就是人力资源部的什么人需要签名——毕竟神盾局打印各种文件表格的速度比Tony Stark发明各种没用的小零件的速度还要快。

不过更多时候，他们还是端着餐盘，坐在一起，在一种令人舒适的安静氛围中享用他们的食物，只在有重要的事的时候才开口谈一句。

比如，Coulson对自身健康有着令人震惊的忽视。

“这个看起来可不像正常人类应该常吃的东西。”Clint用叉子指着Coulson的千层面。

“你还吃奶酪通心粉呢。”Coulson说道，语气清晰地表达了Clint根本就没什么立场来批判别人吃的东西。

“你赢了。”Clint叉了一大坨通心粉塞进嘴里。

Coulson盯着Clint嚼东西，看了一会儿，又继续吃自己盘子里的食物。他们有几天没见面了，Coulson替Fury监督着几个项目的进行，而Clint负责确保没人来偷走他们放在实验室里的那个放光的蓝色立方体。Cint能理解的就是，这个立方体是通往另一个维度的一扇门，可以作为能源使用。如果他们能发挥它的作用的话，那再好不过了。但是就这么盯着这么一个东西一看就是一整天仍然是Clint接过的最无聊的任务。不但无聊，而且压力很大；怎么说呢，一连数小时地监督十四个人、不让他们有任何可疑的小动作这种事比同时打倒十四个敌人还累人。领队的科学家，Selvig博士，已经开始称呼这个立方体为“她”了。这样也好，至少Clint知道他不是唯一一个崩溃掉的人。

但是，他还有这些放松时刻可以期待。他原来有那么多的时间都在听Coulson沉静的声音在他的耳畔响起，而现在，只要坐在他对面，就能让他如此放松。Coulson由内到外都让Clint感到心安，很有安全感。在他还在马戏团的时候，他毫无保留地给予舞台上的安全网以依赖和信任；而恍惚之间，甚至起初Clint自己也没有注意到，这种纯净的依赖与信任，正传递到Coulson身上：对了，就是这样。你可以完全放下心来，一切都会好的。

这种感觉让他上瘾。

“你想和我一起吃晚餐吗？”Clint发现自己说了什么的时候，已经太迟了。他眨眨眼，去他妈的覆水难收。

Coulson停住嚼东西的动作，看着Clint，表情惊讶——好吧，并没有惊讶，因为Coulson从来不会惊讶。至少，没有明显地表现过惊讶这种情绪。但是他确实是过了一会儿才咽下嘴里的东西，开口问道：“工作交流？”

这下子，Clint退缩了。他可以说他只是想知道他们等会儿还能不能一块吃饭；他可以说他想跟他谈谈新墨西哥州的任务，谈谈任务结束后的善后工作怎样才能做得更好；他可以说当然啦，绝对是出于工作考虑才说出这句话的，这还能有什么疑问吗？

通心粉堵在他的胃里，像是Thor的那把神秘的锤子一样冰冷顽固。

“我更偏向于约会，长官。”

Coulson看起来像是在考虑。“那么，就不必了。我不想和你一起吃晚餐。”Clint的胃掉到腹腔底，Coulson继续吃饭。Coulson看上去就和他们刚刚坐下来的时候一样轻松，但是他握叉子的手却紧张不自然。Clint当然能发现这一点，毕竟他已经认识他这么久了。

Clint敲了敲自己的叉子。

“好的。”他慢慢地说道。这又不是他第一次被拒绝，而且这个也……也没什么大不了的，对吧？他又能期待什么其他的结果呢？Coulson也没因为这件事表现得很别扭，现在他们两个人都清楚自己的立场，不管怎么说，反正是，这样……挺好的。

对吧？

他放下叉子，叹了一口气。他现在已经不饿了。

Coulson简单地冲他笑了笑，神情疲惫。他好像是在感激Clint，感激他没有对刚才发生的事死缠烂打，只是这样轻松地当做什么都没发生。他眼里的情绪有点儿奇怪，像是抱歉，但更多的仍然是疲惫。Clint不知道Fury到底让他整天忙些什么。

“我的小兵们想知道他们现在有没有资格用弓箭，不过他们害怕你，不敢问你。”他说道，拿起可乐喝了一小口。他表现得很随意，假装那个正激烈翻腾呕吐感强烈的器官并不是他的胃。

“他们是神盾局的人，”Coulson立马纠正他，“不是你的。神盾局的特工都用枪。”很好。他们还很好。

一切都会好的。  
——————  
13.  
一切都很好。好到简直不能再好了。好到Clint甚至不渴望它永垂不朽——因为他无欲无求。Loki拿走了他全部欲望——他就像被解开镣铐，就像在此之前他的生命一直被紧紧束缚而今Loki割断绳索让他重获自由。

他心无杂念，无所欲求。他不想去证明自己，不想去给予信任，不想去寻找归属。他无意欢笑，无意思考，无意哀痛，无意取乐。他不再想要Natasha站在身旁，不再想要Coulson对他微笑，不再想要Fury对他说：“干得好，Barton特工。”

他不能理解为何他以前会把那些事看的如此之重要。

他被Loki控制，遵从他的意愿，不惜一切代价只为使他的想法得到实现——人类的躯壳是Clint唯一的限制，但那些冰蓝色的雾又让他得以解放。他的逻辑更加清晰，他的杀戮更为迅速——他的一切都超越过去。他并不因此激动颤栗，仅有的一点满足感也并不完全属于他，情绪这种东西或许属于Loki——但是管它呢。Loki可是一个神啊。他说他想要什么，Clint就他妈的去做什么。

这是第一次，第一次，他对他的想法毫无保留，因为他什么都没有。如果Loki问，他会回答。他并不想泄露Natasha的秘密，但也无意守护。他并不想借此渗入神盾局内部，但也无意确保它的稳固。

他没有跟Loki说起过Coulson，不是因为他没问，而是因为——那并不重要。过去Clint从未真正了解Coulson这个人，而从现在以至将来，他也不必再去了解。一旦这个世界臣服于Loki，Coulson也将俯首称臣，就在Clint身旁。他们将在这个冰蓝色的世界里，永获自由。

Clint要让这一切成为现实。

这正是Loki所愿。  
——————  
14.

他迎面遇上Natasha，仍被那片蓝色掌控。他深知Natasha的所有弱点。

后来他倒在地上，头疼欲裂。他看到Natasha。他爱她。等等，这是……什么？他在干什么？

“Natasha？”他声音嘶哑。但他的意思是，‘无论我在干什么，请让我停下。’

她照做无误。

——————  
15.

摆脱Loki的魔法可不像睡一觉醒过来那么简单。就像是溺水。就像是Loki曾灌注给他的一切都浮上来，把他拉往水底。他拼命地摇头，绝望地挣扎，仍然无法摆脱。

他已经精疲力竭。

自由的意志是一块巨石，而Loki的魔法如同深海。Clint在这两者间被撕扯得只剩皮肤和骨头。也许他之前曾支离破碎，但现在的他根本从未完整过，又谈何打破呢。所有的属于Clint Barton的碎片随风飘走，而他是……是空的。空洞干冷。他是虚无。

“你会好起来的。”Natasha对他说。她听上去很坚定，但要是她错了呢？要是他再也好不起来了呢？

要是他根本就不想好起来呢？

他咽了口唾沫。声音刺耳粗粝，好像他一直在尖叫。他记不得自己是不是尖叫过，但他还记得他为Loki做过的所有事。所有事……所有人……他曾……

“Natasha，”他缓慢地开口。他不想知道答案（他的欲念归来，他想要的东西很多，但不是这个），但需要知道答案：“多少特工已经被我……”

“别这样。”Natasha打断他。他的问题还没问完，答案却已如此明了。“别这样对你自己，Clint.一切都是Loki做的。都是那些怪物和魔法干的，我们从没有受到过这方面的训练。”

她是真心实意地这样说的。她并不责怪Clint做过的、说过的任何事、任何话，但是有些话她没有说，重要的话——她没有说。她的身体语言是……她的一举一动都隐约透着愤怒——她强撑着她的伪装和掩饰。这不对。Natasha绝对不可能在这方面如此粗心大意。Loki一定做了什么——这么多年来，他还记得他第一次见她时她的那种痛苦——而Loki做的事让她陷入了同样刻骨的痛苦中，而她想要释放这些苦痛。Clint身上仍然冰冷而刺痛，好像他的肺被拿走，擦丝器取而代之，割裂空气。但这不代表他能眼睁睁地看着她陷入痛苦而坐视不管。

“Natasha……”他再一次叫她名字，静静地，努力想找一个办法，让她开口。

他忽然如遭重击。

他之前屈从了Loki。他……他失去理智，杀了天知道多少自己阵营的人。当然了，她当然什么重要的事都不会告诉他。当然她只会告诉他已经知道的事。

她当然不会相信他。

他不知道自己说了什么，只看到Natasha猛地抬头看着他，在他下一次呼吸进行前，紧紧地抓住他的手腕，她细瘦的手指掐进他的皮肤。

“不是这样的，Clint.”她说得又急又快，手的力道弄得他很疼，“不是你想的那样。”

“我不会怪你的，”他的声音破碎粗哑，“我……”

“是Coulson.”她飞快地说道，像是撕下伤口上的创可贴，像是觉得快点说出来就能减轻疼痛。“他死了。”

于是整个世界就……被冰封在此时此刻。时间，动作，他的呼吸，一切都……停下了。

“什么？”他低语，不知道自己是怎么发声的。冰蓝滑过他的视野的角落，但这一次，他再怎么摇头也赶不走那片蓝色了——他连眨眼都做不到。

“Loki干的。”她说道，那个名字从她唇间落入空气，像是死神的呓语。

Loki可是一个神啊。他说他想要什么，Clint就他妈的去做什么。

这个想法让他脚下跌跌撞撞地站不稳，蓝色也被逼得褪去。他摇摇晃晃地向卫生间走去：“我要……”

Natasha点点头，一言不发。他挪到水池边，摸索半天，笨拙地拧开水龙头，水柱一泻而下。

他想把脑袋都伸到水龙头下冲一冲，但最后他也只是把手伸进冷水里，看着它们流过他的手指，流进下水道。和血液的流动方式截然不同。他的胸腔沉重憋闷，他仍不能正确地呼吸，甚至不敢去和镜子里的自己对视。

他感到恶心。

Coulson死了。

Clint闭上眼睛，咽了口唾沫。他不应该这么在乎。他们从未有过什么。Clint对他知之甚少。但是天啊他的心那么疼，那么疼。再也没有任务了，再也没有“Barton，回复我”，再也没有……什么都没有了，都不会有了。

Coulson死了。

水很凉，皮肤上有阵阵刺痛，然后就像着了火一样。Clint欢迎疼痛的到来。如果他的手就在这里不动，那么至少他不会伤害到任何人了；如果他的手指再疼一点，那么他的心就会不那么疼。

他在卫生间里待了很长时间。

Natasha没有打扰他。  
——————  
17.

Loki走了之后（可能希望他被处以极刑确实是过头了，但Clint从来都是个报复心极强的人），Clint有那么点儿希望自己在接下来的一段时间里能无所事事地度过每一天。外星人都死了，复仇者联盟也暂告一段落，神盾局没有足够的心理医生来立刻评估所有的心理受创的特工。但至少，Clint希望自己能一直作为后备人员待着，直到有人能确定（怎么确定——他也不知道）Loki的魔法已经完完全全彻彻底底从他的大脑里消失了。

看起来，拯救地球这件事多多少少让别人开始重视他说的话了。Clint还没完成任务报告的时候，Fury就又把Clint的名字填到了执勤人员名册上。这几乎可以让他有力量坚持工作下去。

他没去帮忙修复天空母舰。不是因为身边的人都紧张兮兮地围着他；大多数人已经不再跟在他屁股后头干这干那了。不过说起来，Clint那一帮小弟还是又多了几个新成员的。Li好像非常享受成为小弟里的头头。她有潜质，会走得更远。

那么是因为什么呢？是Clint自己。他受不了走在天空母舰的每条通道里，看着自己毁掉的一切，想起他杀掉的那些特工。当最终仍然是你自己的双手扔出手榴弹，是你自己的双手射出箭的时候，‘别无选择’这种说辞、这种自我安慰实在是没什么作用。如果Natasha没有在相遇时阻止他，如果Clint能这样一路顺利到Loki的囚禁室——Coulson在那里……那就用不着Loki动手了。这个认知比任何想法都可怕——可怕到除非Fury命令，他不会靠近天空母舰一步。

但不管怎么说，纽约市里还有很多事要等着他们来处理。市中心被破坏得非常严重，街道上堆满了爆炸物，烧毁的车辆，钢筋水泥，碎块，烂了的家具和办公用品。还有尸体——来自地球和外星。不过，外星人更多，Clint对这一点还是挺欣慰的。

他们花了好几天才把外星的母舰从它压倒的建筑上清理掉。Natasha在天空母舰上，而Stark也在天上飞来飞去，多多少少地愿意参与到这项清理残骸的事业中。不过Clint更偏向于直接用手来干活。他觉得自己似乎看到向东两个街区，Rogers在清扫大队里干着活——不过他没有停下来看看是不是他，也没打招呼。第三天，Banner加入了Clint的清洁工小队，冲着他撇撇嘴笑了一下——周围的人滔滔不绝地谈着复仇者联盟的壮举，却丝毫意识不到有两个复仇者就在他们旁边，大扫除。

“你看起来很累。”换班的时候，Banner对他说。起重机准备就绪，他们正尽量调整一个合适的角度起吊，避免伤及其他建筑。‘累’。这是一种文明开化有礼貌的措辞，用以表达Clint脸色差到跟一堆排泄物一样。

“我挺好的。”Clint道，揉揉脖子。‘挺好的’。这是一种文明开化有礼貌的措辞，用以表达Banner请不要多管闲事。但实际上，Clint被无数次撞见在清理工作进行时打盹，一头栽进位于某栋建筑八楼的办公室里或者别的地方，要么是空空如也的面包店，要么就是在起重机载着他上升的半路上打盹。他精疲力竭几近崩溃，但是动起来比去睡一觉要好多了。

什么都比睡一觉好。

Banner哼了一声，表示不敢苟同。不知怎么的，这个声音好像是一个信号，一辆不起眼的车出现了，十分钟后甚至神盾局的公文也来了——通知Clint现在要到Stark大厦里去好好休息。什么时候结束休息？——另行通知。Clint愤怒地瞪了Banner一眼，但Banner只是又笑了一下，让Clint上车。

他到大厦的时候，Stark正在那儿等着他。“我成功地让Rogers明白住到这里来比他每天不知道从哪儿通勤有意义的多——我才不关心到底在哪儿呢，”他兴奋地说道，“复仇者乐队又回来啦！”

Clint眨眨眼。他可没想过住在这里。“Natasha呢？”

Stark惊恐地抽冷气：“男人的组合里怎么能有女的！披头士没教过你吗？再说了，她说她不会搬进来的，除非你亲自告诉她这里干净的可以住人。”他把手放在胸口，手指摸着他的反应堆。“我有点儿被她话里的暗示给侮辱了。”

“好吧。”他的手在身旁毫无意义地紧握着。他迫切地、不可理喻地想拿到他的弓。

他之前过得很不规律，但从未觉得不正常。

“你话太多了。”Stark说道，Clint只是瞪他一眼，于是他又补充道：“行了行了，话匣子同志，来看看你的房间。”

Clint的房间在大厦的顶部，能360°无死角地看到这个城市的全景。房间里有一张大床，一个迷你酒吧，还有一个声音系统良好的大屏电视。除此之外，没有多余的东西了。如果不是因为他的心境已经改变，他很可能会喜欢这里的。

Stark跟他保证他的房间以后会变得更好。“再过几周就行了。我们现在正在重新装修，还有那些真的是你的衣服吗？你看起来就跟有辆垃圾车在你身上爆炸了一样。”

Clint不敢保证几周后他还会在这里。他不会喜欢的。

Natasha一声不响地立马搬了进来——在Clint向她如实汇报了大厦的监控情况后：他只发现了一个Stark的监控器，还是处于休眠状态的；只有在紧急情况或者Stark命令下才会启用。第一天晚上她在Clint的房间睡觉，背抵着他的胸膛。他们躺在床垫中央，空出边缘。这就是，这就是Clint在布达佩斯的记忆。她头发的香味，他的信赖和安全感：如果有谁想在睡梦中杀掉他，至少那绝对不会是Natasha. 他信任的人不多，而Natasha的名字就在那张信任清单上。

他努力不去想最近那张清单已经变短了多少。

“很抱歉，我没能保护好他。”她轻声说，紧紧握住他的手。

他收紧胳膊抱住她，把脸埋进她的头发：“别让他听见你说他需要被保护，他会宰了你的。”

“Clint……”

“没事，我很好。”他告诉她。在她沉睡后很久，他依然拒绝进入睡眠。  
我并不好。  
——————  
18.  
在大厦住的第四晚，Clint内心有什么东西裂开了口子，或者说，完全崩溃掉了，而他把这一切归咎于睡眠不足。这是对于他的所作所为唯一说得过去的解释。

他已经盯着天花板看了几个小时了。眼睛像着了火一样疼。骨头沉重得如同灌满了铅，陷进床垫里。细小的颤抖传遍全身，时断时续却无法阻止。神盾局就要把他当作弃子手动注销掉了——如果他再不控制好自己的话。

他无法进入睡眠。

每一次闭上眼睛，那片冰蓝就在他眼前蔓延。像是藤蔓植物，伸出卷须，绞杀他的思想，他的灵魂。你有一颗鲜活的心。他记得他站在Loki身旁，对自己的信仰无比坚定，无比忠诚，没有丝毫怀疑。

他记得，醒来后，他的愤怒、绝望、恐慌到反胃的痛苦。

他无法进入睡眠。

大脑一片空洞。

而问题的根源在于，他知道那个困扰一直都在他的大脑中。那片冰蓝，Loki；他们都只是真实困扰的一个映像。他清楚问题到底出在哪里。但Natasha是对的。他们从未受过此方面的训练。

“Jarvis？”

经过短暂的停顿后，Stark的监控系统开启，一个光滑流畅的英伦口音的声音问道：“您需要我的帮助吗，Barton先生？”他已经准备好了关闭程序，只要Clint说不。

“对，”Clint咽口唾沫,“你能……模仿别人的声音吗？”

“如果我有这个人的声音模式的记录的话，当然可以。”

太傻了。Clint明白这简直傻到家了，可他仍然张开嘴，说道：“你有Coulson特工的记录，对吧？”

又停顿了一下。Clint的左手止不住地颤抖。他选择忽视。

“我相信我记录的数据是非常充足的，”Jarvis回复道。他听上去有种奇怪的谨慎，好像他在怀疑Clint的程序运行得并不稳定。这句话倒也算对，“您想让我说什么呢？”

就像现在这样，Clint的嘴巴完全干了。“就，”他嘶哑地发出声音，咳嗽了两声，闭上眼睛。冰蓝。他又睁开眼，左手握成拳头。“就告诉我让我去睡觉什么的。什么都行，都可以的。”一次就好。只要这么一次就好。然后他就会恢复元气，成为那个Clint Barton，神盾局特工，神射手，战斗武器。只要这么一次就好，这样他就可以摆脱这个脆弱无用的Clint Barton。  
只要一次就好。  
“我明白了。”Jarvis说道。他可能真的是明白了，因为他说的下一句话就是：“Barton，你在这里很安全。”

那是Coulson的声音。

他颤抖着深吸一口气。他的胸腔疼痛，眼睛像是被踩进沙坑使劲碾压。

“是啊。”他低语。

“我希望你现在就去睡觉。”这是Coulson的声音，但不知怎么的，听上去比平时更和善亲切。这一定是他跟Stark的女朋友交谈的语气。天啊，他现在那么想念他，想得要命。“去睡吧，没关系的。我保证你很安全。”

“是的，长官。”他感到一阵虚脱，声音也是同样的虚弱。但当他忍着痛苦闭上眼时，看到的是一片黑色——蓝色消失了。他又吞咽了一下，听上去像是被噎住了一样：“请继续说下去。”

于是Jarvis继续。他一直告诉Clint，没事了睡吧，告诉他，他会看着周围的情况。他说Clint你已经做得很好了，是时候放下过去了。顺其自然吧，一切都变好了。他懂他。

Clint听着，不去管脸上的湿润，最终，沉沉睡去。

他睡着了，但梦魇比以往来的更为恐怖绝望。  
——————

19.  
Coulson是Clint耳朵里的一个声音。

他是Clint可以信任的人，是他有点儿喜欢上的人，是用一个疲惫的微笑就击中他的心的人。他喜欢吃那些不健康的食物，还对Clint的选择品头论足。他的个性特征与行为并不相配，即使是Clint已经发现的那些性格。他是个不错的人，是最好的人，但直到最后一天，Clint对他的了解仍然那么少。

他只是Clint耳朵里的一个声音。

所以，为什么他会觉得自己正在为了什么而悲切哀悼呢？  
——————  
20.  
（因为，他就是在哀悼。他就是在哀悼。）  
——————  
21.  
Clint没有让Jarvis再模仿Coulson的声音。他不能继续下去。他不能终日于死寂中沉默，他不能躲开其他人去高处自己一个人待着；他害怕他将再次坠落，他不能逃避。

但他也无法进食。就连奶酪通心粉如今尝起来也如干土细尘，索然无味更倒人胃口。

十天后，Fury把他叫到天空母舰里去，Clint清楚现在他已经成了神盾局的官方“问题”。

天空母舰并没有“升”起来，只是悬停在海岸线，像是一座奇怪的黑色小岛，只有穿着橙色制服的人生活在上面，他们看起来小小的。很多人正围在3号引擎旁边，它已经停止了工作，就像一个巨大迟缓的冷却器风扇，其他三个引擎还在运转，刚刚够把天空母舰悬停在水平面以上。

几乎没怎么看到他造成的破坏所留下的痕迹，Clint很是惊讶。有些地方的金属被替换成新的，色泽更为光亮，而天空母舰的其他部分则与之前别无二致。

并非他做过的所有事都不可弥补。

不错。

第二控制室的全景窗户的大部分仍然空着，没有玻璃——这是战斗的间接损失。Fury一个人待在这里，凝视着窗外。Clint稍稍站直了一点，手背到腰后去，紧紧握住。

“长官。”

“去他娘的变异种、外星人，去他娘的狗屁魔法。”Fury叹息，对着窗户摇头，好像这些破碎的玻璃已经成了他人生的一种隐喻：“我可搞不定这帮傻X。”

直到三周以前，他都还用不着费神去搞定它们，Clint明白。直到三周以前，搞定这帮傻X还是Coulson的工作。

他闭上眼睛——就那么一会儿。

“长官。”他又叫道，Fury转过身来，上上下下地审视了Clint一下，好像Clint也属于他刚刚圈定的“傻X”家族。

“我也不能用一个曾经投敌的特工。”他说道。这是个不祥的征兆。或者，也许并没有那么不祥；毕竟，Clint等着这样的话等了好久了。

“我的大脑已经摆脱Loki了。”他回应道，但他清楚Fury的话的用意不在这里。不过天哪，如果Fury真的想把他绑在床上，天天注射镇静剂让他休息的话，他就要据理力争全力抵抗——他实在是身心俱疲，厌倦感与日俱增，并不想让别人也好过。

Fury看了他一会儿，脸上的神色捉摸不透。

“我觉得我用不着提醒你Coulson特工已经死了。”

Clint像是被射了一枪，差点儿忍不住畏缩。

“是的，不用，长官。”他嗓音粗嘎，像是喉咙里卡了什么东西，像是“Coulson已经死了”这个认知正捏住他的脖子使他窒息。

他知道Coulson已经死了，但那并不意味着他准备好了听别人把这个事实大声说出来。

Fury点点头，表情带着怪异的满意。

“很好。他想让你拿着这些东西。”

他把什么东西扔给Clint，Clint站得不远，接住了。手里的塑料制品沙沙作响。他低下头仔细看。

Little Debbie糖霜甜甜圈。

他的呼吸并没有猛然加快，因为气体好像已经凝固在他的胸腔。“长官？”他听到自己问，声音模糊遥远——耳中突然而至的轰鸣盖过了其他声音。

他想让你拿着这些东西。

他的胃皱缩在一起，突如其来的希望让他有着呕吐的欲望。

手指无意识地紧紧抓住这盒甜甜圈，几乎都要把这些看起来又傻又呆的甜甜圈捏碎了。他最后终于破碎断续地吸了一口气，抬头看着Fury，发现他还在看着他，眼里有着隐约的笑意。

“去好好睡一觉吧，Barton.” Fury听着可没那么友善。

“好。” Clint含含糊糊地挤出一个音节，眼神茫然。然后他踉跄着离开控制室，并没有真的关心自己走在哪一条通道里。他仍然死死地抓着那一小盒甜甜圈，像抓着最后一根救命稻草。大概是因为，这是三周来，他第一次觉得自己不再是那个即将溺死在水中的人。他感到……几乎可以说是轻松了。

那感觉就像他只需要再等一会儿，所有的空洞虚无将被再次填满。他将找回自我，只要他等待。

再等待一会儿就好。  
——————  
22.  
他睡了一天半，消灭了一大堆比他脑袋还大的煎饼。出去跑步的时候，Natasha像一片影子一样跟在他旁边，浑身散发着致命气息，像是她得确保Clint还没有完全崩溃。他爱死她这一点了。

“Fury跟你说什么了？”她正好注意到他在哼着Billy Joel[注1]的歌。

“没什么，”他回答，继续唱：“Honesty is such a lonely word.（真诚是如此虚伪的字眼。）”他就只想让她开心起来，想让她知道，是的，有些东西已经改变了，而且是向着更好的方向改变。他知道她会明白。

“每个人都会撒谎。”过了一会儿她说道。

“对呀。”他点头，瞥了她一眼。

她若有所思地哼了一声，耸耸肩：“不过我已经习惯了。”

那天他们在Tony Stark那舒服得简直犯罪的沙发上看《豪斯医生》，Rogers 跟他们一块儿看，一会儿Banner也来了。他们两个人看了Clint一眼，安静如鸡。正看到第二季一半的时候，Stark一屁股坐到Clint旁边。

“哇哦，他们肯定让你吃了什么药吧今天。”他评论道，每个人都放松下来，点头表示英雄所见略同，心里暗暗猜想Clint已经在神盾局开的处方药的帮助下发现了崭新的美好生活。“每个人”里面不包括Natasha. 她只是微笑，一句话不说。这才是他们的默契。

而且，他们两个人也都知道，这种并不确定的内部消息，还是不分享的好。Clint向后靠在沙发背上，想着也许Fury只是在戏弄他。也许是他自己会错了意。

但他仍然觉得他的心脏又一次平稳有力地跳动起来。

这感觉真好。  
——————  
23.  
当Clint作为一名神盾局特工的时候，他觉得生活相当不错，尤其考虑到刺激感这个因素。渗透，窃取，偶尔的暗杀行动……几乎每个任务至少都有那么一点儿挑战性。他喜欢。

而现在Clint是一名复仇者，这种身份拥有的刺激感已经不能用“有挑战性”来表达了。

“让开，别挡着我！”他已经不是第一次喊出这句话了。这是附近最高的建筑，他站在这上面，却找不到一个合适的角度来射击那个——怎么说呢——庞大、邪恶、喷着火的乌龟，它正以一种华尔兹舞的步态穿过尤里卡港，向前行进。每次他刚刚能在这东西转头看到它眼睛的时候，就会不知道从哪里冒出个复仇者挡着他的射击路线。

“我又不能同时出现在任何地方！”Rogers出声回击，巨龟突然向他咬过来，他立马躲开了。

“让你那个盾离我的射击区域远点儿不就行了吗？”Clint告诉他，继续等着下一次机会。

如果他能用炸药的话，战斗就能很快结束了。但是Stark一直跟个蜂鸟一样忽上忽下地飞来飞去，Clint真害怕自己把他给炸下来。

“嘿，孩子们，你们能不能稍微关心一下咱们的库巴大魔王[译注：原文‘Bowser’，中文名：库巴。是《超级马里奥兄弟》电子游戏系列的反派大魔王，龟族。这里戏称他们正在攻击的巨龟]呢？” Stark说着，迅速敏捷地毁掉每一个Clint本可能射中目标的机会——他在空中盘旋，冲着库巴大魔王开火，就是那么正好地挡在库巴眼前。

“现在你他妈又来给我捣乱。”Clint嘟囔着。但至少这一次Banner放过他了，他感到很欣慰。要是Hulk再出来奔放地跑一跑，整个海港就会雪上加霜，Clint也别想攻击了。

他的无线电频道“咔哒”一响，电波那头传来一个不同的声音，非常冷静，也非常自信。正是此刻，Clint已经等待此刻等了超过一个月，可当它真正到来时，他的呼吸仍然有些急促。

“队长，” Coulson说道，Clint心满意足地看着Rogers差点儿把盾给扔了，“请到这个生物的后方去。钢铁侠，协助队长。集中攻击它的左腿；或许你们可以控制住它。黑寡妇，让它把头转向鹰眼的方向。鹰眼，”这里有一个微不可察的停顿，好像Coulson得深呼吸一下才能继续一样：“回复我。”

Clint笑得很厉害，几乎快瞄不准了。几乎。“我怎么知道你是你？”

Coulson声音听上去有些沙哑，笑意几乎掩盖不住：“你得相信我。[注1]”

Clint收敛了点儿，把“咧嘴笑”变成微笑。Rogers和Stark已经从震惊恢复过来，开始攻击库巴的腿。Nat在Clint的下方，用寡妇蛰[注2：黑寡妇的武器，详见文末注释]对准库巴的脖子攻击，迫使它的头转向她（还有Clint）的方向。它的眼睛发着光，而Clint找到了一个完美的射击角度。

“Positive，长官。”

“射击，Barton.” Coulson说。

Clint如他所愿。  
——————  
24.  
“到底怎么回事，Barton？！”

这是Stark自战斗结束以来直到现在，跟他说的第一句话，其间Stark一直静静地等待着他们从神盾局汇报任务回来，然后才开始对着Clint大喊大叫。这期间也让Clint产生了一点小担心。一个沉默的Stark等于一个肚子里憋坏水儿的Stark. Clint还不怎么适应作为团队的一员生活，但他挺喜欢这帮人的。所以要是Stark准备把他给从大厦上踹下去的话，那就让人很绝望了。

于是他举起双手，后退了一步，“我什么也不知道的呀。”Stark一脸不相信的表情，他只好补充道：“好吧好吧，我是怀疑过，但是——”

“我们是一个团队，”Rogers坚定地说，“如果我们总是瞒着彼此，那怎么能默契合作？”

站在Clint后面的Banner清了清喉咙。“公平起见，”他说，“其实，我也瞒着你们了。”

空气一下子沉寂下来，大家都盯着他看。

Banner抬起一只手，五指伸开。“时间那么巧，”他一个一个列举，说一个弯一根手指头，“没有葬礼。没人接替他的岗位。Fury在他死后再也没提起过他，煽情的时候都没用上他。” 他微笑道，现在就差小拇指还伸着呢：“Barton的情绪突然就变了。”现在所有手指都屈起来了。

Rogers眨眨眼。Stark的神情在愤怒和深思中变换不定。

“我还有一只手，可以继续数。”Banner道，语气近乎玩笑，而站在Clint旁边的Natasha却是实实在在地笑起来了。尽管没出声，但她确实笑了。

“我觉得没那个必要了。”Coulson出现在门口。

“我的老天爷呀你是个什么情况，特工同志？！”Stark猛地叫出来，而Roger站在一旁，胳膊交叉在胸前，静静地散发出“我十分不赞成你这种做法”的气息。Coulson挑了挑眉。

“你对我的关心实在是温暖至极，Stark先生。”他说道，Stark听罢气急败坏地发表了一篇名为《Coulson的死是怎么让Pepper嚎啕大哭》的长篇演说，噼里啪啦的语速无人能及，发自内心的激烈情感与唾沫同飞。与此同时，Rogers仍在纠结到底是继续散发“不赞成”气息还是跟他握手，尤其是在Banner打断了Stark的长篇大论去和Coulson握手之后。

“欢迎回来。”Banner脸上带着一丝微笑。

Clint现在……脚上像是生了根，一动不能动。他看着他，无法停止。他看着Coulson回握Banner，他的动作比以前似乎僵硬了一些。他看着他，屏住呼吸。他看着Rogers最终放弃抵抗，向Coulson表达了“他很高兴看到Coulson回来同时希望在未来的日子里人与人之间能多一点诚实和信任”的想法。他看着他，心跳到嗓子眼里，堵住他的呼吸。他看着Stark向Coulson要求，确认他会搬进大厦住这样他就再也干不了这种事了。

他看着他，难以自禁。微笑亦然。

Coulson看上去比以前苍白了些，稍微染上点儿红晕——因为之前美国队长的循循善诱谆谆教诲；他眼周的细纹更深了。显然，他身处痛苦中，但同样明显的是，他也很高兴站在这里，和大家一起，活着、身体好好的，并且……活着。

一只娇小的手靠近他，用力攥着他的手，把他捏疼了。Natasha. 他眨眨眼，驱散眼中轻微的刺痛感，回捏她一下。

他看着他，难以自禁。

Coulson的目光穿过房间，与他的目光交汇。他冲Clint稍微抬了一下下巴，Clint点点头，丝毫不指望自己能说什么话来——他的心跳和呼吸乱成一团，堵住了他的喉咙。但Coulson好像是明白了。他在微笑，真诚无比，笑意直达眼底，而Clint……他不能。

他不能呼吸。他不能看着那个微笑，他也不想看。他不能让胸腔停止疼痛。他不能走过去和Coulson握手因为他会一直攥着他的手松不开。他将无法自控。他将死死握着他的手，然后崩溃，然后甚至可能流泪，Coulson不应该被这样欢迎归来。他刚从死神那里逃离。他不应该再来收拾崩溃瓦解的Clint这个烂摊子。

Coulson的归来本该让Clint感到安心；而现在，这一切却让他内心的痛苦挣扎得比以往更甚。

Coulson的微笑凝成皱眉的表情，眉间有着困惑。Clint更加用力地捏着Natasha的手，像是一个第一次出任务的初级特工一样惊惧恐慌，但她懂他。她永远懂他。

“任务后治疗的副作用。”她简短地解释道，就在Coulson准备开口问问他还好吗之前，就在Coulson准备张嘴说话然后把Clint的每一个崩溃破碎的防御动作彻底瓦解之前。

“没错。”Clint嘶哑地说出这个词，放任自己被Natasha拽到一个角落。Natasha让他靠在墙上，告诉他去呼吸。呼吸。

呼吸。  
——————  
25.  
Stark不知怎么地成功把所有人——甚至Coulson——聚在一起，即兴举办了一个主题为“很高兴你没死，你个人渣大变态”的派对。派对的声音嘈杂刺耳搅得人心烦意乱，Stark的女朋友涕泪横流地抱住Coulson，Clint喝了一杯就溜了，他得赶紧离开，在他过度思考Coulson脸上流露的感动的表情之前赶紧离开，在他过度思考Coulson一直在人群中追寻着他的目光之前赶紧离开——不管Clint怎样努力地尝试变成一块不起眼的背景墙，Coulson的目光永远能找到他。

Clint有一个“更好”的房间去逃开眼前的一切，不过别人找他的时候往往也是从这个地方开始找起。所以，屋顶可能是第二好的选择。反正他去了屋顶。天色黑透了；他很幸运，他能融入这片黑暗，别人就烦不着他了。

Stark大厦有个优点就是，至少有好几个房间的屋顶是可以上去的。他挑了从上到下数第三个屋顶坐上去，因为它没有护栏；可能Stark忘记装了。他坐在边缘，晃着腿，俯瞰整个曼哈顿。城市的灯光在他下方闪耀流动，然而在有些本该光明灿烂的地方仍有黑色斑块镶嵌。

身后传来因鞋子碾压碎石嘎吱作响的脚步声。他没转身，尽管他已经心跳加速。

“这座城市被破坏得很严重。”Coulson说道。陈述一个这么明显的事实很不像Coulson的作风，但他可是几乎死过一次的人，可以理解这种改变。也许Clint不是唯一一个需要找回状态的人。

他不确定自己喜不喜欢这个认知。

“这可是纽约，”Clint耸耸肩，“会好起来的。”

Coulson模糊地哼了一声以作回应。Clint仍然倔强地拒绝去看着他。如果Coulson想跟他说什么的话，Clint可不会让他那么轻松。再说了，他又想说什么呢？说他很抱歉诈死？说Clint状态很糟糕？说他们还得继续合作？还是说他们不会继续合作了？说Clint已经被踢出队伍了？说其实Clint从来就不应该在这个队伍里待着？

说他不会任用一个曾经投敌的特工？

Coulson什么都没说。

Clint忽然热切地希望这里能出现护栏，好让他把脑袋撞上去。他无比擅长等待，而Coulson的耐心堪称传奇。要是他们两个决定在这里一直保持沉默，等待其中一方首先投降认输的话，可能他们能坚持到几个月之后，那时会有专人给他们打扫身上的积雪。

Coulson仍然什么都没说。

Clint叹了口气。

“那是什么感觉？”他看着笼罩着他们的夜空，问道，“死去。”

这是一个交流的邀请，他只给Coulson这么一次机会。

但Coulson也只需要一次。

“你应该了解那种感觉，”Coulson坐在Clint旁边，动作轻柔缓慢，坐好的时候稍微畏缩了一下。Clint好奇等会儿他站起来的时候自己是不是还得拉他一把。“在我的监控下，你已经死过两次了。”

而且第二次要不是Natasha平日热衷于做心肺复苏术的话，他就真的死了。Clint扮了个鬼脸。“我不是这个意思。”你知道我什么意思，他没说出来，但话里暗示明显。

Coulson叹息。“很无聊。”他停顿一下，考虑着。“很焦虑。我看着你至少从三座建筑物上跳下去过。这个绝对不可以。”

他低下头笑起来：“如果我的负责人都这么说的话，好吧。”

这……轻松得令人惊讶。他是说，谈话很轻松——坐在Coulson身边，距离近得只要他们两个人中任何一个人稍微动一下就能碰到另一个人。同时这也舒适得令人惊讶，好像他们在午饭时刚刚见过面——一起分享烤宽面条和香浓的奶酪通心粉。好像他们坐着这里，双腿悬空——或许会成为朋友，其他一切都不必发生。好像Clint从未荒诞可笑地邀请Coulson吃晚餐，好像Coulson从未死过，好像Clint能克服对Coulson荒唐愚蠢的迷恋，只要多给他一点时间。

然后Coulson回复他，声音里有些情绪，阴郁又私心浓重，Clint的笑容因之褪去。“你的负责人就是这么说了。”而且你的负责人还他妈的会确保你绝对没有下一次，Coulson没说出来。

Clint吞咽了一下，努力试着侧了侧身子。“Positive，长官。”他想表现得油嘴滑舌一点，最终却是生硬紧张地冒出了这么几个词。

Coulson又叹息了一次，手指轻轻地敲着屋顶的边缘。他在紧张，Clint突然意识到这点，吓了一跳。如果说刚才他的心跳速度是平日的两倍的话，现在他的心跳已经加速到像是要去参加奥运会了。

“Barton。”Coulson清清喉咙，重新开口：“Clint。我要问你一个问题。请你仔细想过之后再给我一个答案，因为我知道我搞砸了很多事，但我最近刚刚死过一次，需要休息一下。”

“你没有搞砸什么。”Clint下意识地说。他几乎控制不住地想用手掌摩擦牛仔裤。

“没必要安慰我。”

“我不会安慰任何人。”他是Clint Barton，神盾局特工，复仇者。他从不安慰别人。

从他坐下开始，Coulson第一次转头看向Clint。“你要是再不闭嘴我就把你从这儿踹下去。”

Clint声音沙哑：“这可能会让你的伤口恶化，长官。”

“Clint。”

Clint低下头看着那些流动的光。他想看着Coulson，看着Phil，但他不认为自己能做到。胸腔里有什么滚烫的东西紧绷着，燃烧成一片火，而他的喉咙也干的要命。他粗哑地发出声音：“什么问题？”

Clint慢慢地深呼吸。“你想和我一起吃晚餐吗？”

有那么一会儿，Clint觉得自己不能呼吸了。他想问，真的吗？他想问Phil是不是在戏弄他。他想问Phil有没有意识到他要干什么。他想问他正在干什么。他想问是什么让他变了想法，是因为Clint本身还是只不过不想孤独死去。他想问Phil到底知不知道——哪怕只有一点儿——Clint有多么绝望疯狂地思念他。

他想问问Phil是不是指的是“工作交流”。

当他找回自己的声音后，说出来的话，很简单。“好啊。”

接下来是长长的沉寂。Clint几乎，几乎，要看向Phil了。

“我认为我跟你说过，仔细想一下。”phil终于开口道。

Clint耸耸肩，“仔细想过了呀。”

他想过很多，从很久以前就开始想了，想得那么深刻用力，却一个字也说不出来。那有关Phil。可能与晚餐无关，至少在Phil拒绝他之后，他想的东西就与晚餐无关了，但他仍旧怀有渴望。他当然仍旧怀有渴望。不止渴望晚餐，还有甜点。还有酒。还有Phil在他耳畔的声音，当他沉沉入睡时，当他再次醒来时——温暖，真实，就在他耳畔。

他渴望一切。

“就这样？”Phil现在听上去有点儿无措，好像一切进行得出乎他的意料。不过等等，难道他真的就觉得Clint会拒绝他吗？

Clint有点儿气鼓鼓地笑了一下，摇了摇头，看着Phil的眼睛。他的眼睛深沉，流露出一点点的焦虑，但更多的是疲惫，但它们也看着Clint，好像他是这个世界上唯一真实存在的物质。好像Clint值得他抓住不放。好像Clint是他的依靠。所以说到底，为什么Phil突然就想和他在一起了，这个问题，现在真的有那么重要吗——在这个时刻，在这个Clint终于，终于可以拥有他的时刻？

“我能问个问题吗？”Clint开口道，他的脸上或者他的声音里一定有什么让Phil放松下来了。

“问吧。”

Clint歪了歪脑袋，“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

Phil微笑地看着他，脸上的神色混着放松、愉悦还有其他种种Clint读不懂的情绪。“实际上，还没吃。”他的手指又开始敲着屋顶边缘了。“你想吃什么呢？”

“奶酪通心粉。”Clint立马答道，看见Phil苦了一下脸。

“这个惩罚有点过重了吧。”他抱怨道。好吧，这一切真好，Clint开心地想。他能搞的定。

可能接吻还为时过早。但时机总会到来。

他一直不是个有耐心的人，而他也已经等待了很久很久。  
——————  
尾声

Clint在一棵树上。

现在他正在执行神盾局的一项任务，不是复仇者的任务。尽管Clint不会大声承认，但他还是得说他有点儿享受这种相对来说安静的感觉。Tony是个不错的人，但是每一次Clint都要费神集中注意力，有的时候甚至是把关注点完全放在别的什么东西上才能抑制住自己一箭射过去让他闭嘴的冲动。谢天谢地，每次Clint快控制不住自己的箭的时候Phil总能及时发现，避免了惨剧的发生。现在Clint正在中国不知道哪个国家公园的树上猫着。

这棵树很好。手指轻轻刮着树皮，真好，这棵树。这棵树少说也有一百英尺高了，枝叶生长得茂密又恰到好处，把他完全藏起来，却又不会阻挡他的视线。他在树顶向下的第三根树干上，与这些年来他待过的高处相比，这棵树至少得三颗星。

“我想搬到这棵树上住。”他安静地说。没有回复，但他能想到Phil微妙的表情。他们开始他们关系的时候（到现在已经好几年了，很棒对吧？），Clint高兴地了解到，Phil私底下是个享乐主义的忠实信徒。“但是我觉得咱们的床可能太大了，放不下。”他补充道，让Phil翻了个白眼。

但这的确是事实啊。他们的床很大。搬家到这棵树上唯一的问题肯定就是床了。Phil在他们的床上，看上去那么放恣性感。而Clint和Phil两个人一同在他们的床上，就会让放纵变得那么真切肯定。

他背靠着树干粗糙的树皮，微笑起来。他待在一棵有史以来最好的树上，等着一个神盾局的双面间谍出现和满大人的一个手下交换信息。在Clint的下方某处，Li正假扮成游客，如果Clint需要的话，她就会安排后备人员出场（她现在手下也有她自己的一帮小弟了）。之前Clint用相机拍了几张很漂亮的全景图，当然那个相机本来该是用来记录公事的。他又要被唠叨抱怨了。

他很期待呢。

“兔子出洞了，长官。”看到O’Hare[注1]走上人行道，Clint向Coulson报告。“你是想让我给你直播呢还是想看点儿好看的？”

下面的声音不在他的听力范围之内，但他能观察到地面上观察不到的一些细节。“鹰眼”可不是叫着玩的。不过，只有Phil会这么在任务里叫他。

永远是Phil这么叫他。

耳内的无线电频道响起。

“回复我，Barton.”Phil说，而Clint如他所愿。  
————————————————————  
My ear should catch your voice，my eye your eye,  
用我的耳朵捕获你的声音，用我的眼睛捕获你的睇视，  
My tongue should catch your tongue’s sweet melody.  
用我的舌头捕获你那柔美的旋律。  
\--威廉·莎士比亚，《仲夏夜之梦》  
————END————  
番外  
Phil从未意识到自己已经喜欢上Clint了（因为他自己从来没有过什么亲密朋友，至少是没有真正的挚友，他不了解朋友是如何相处的，在他看来，朋友嘛，不就是那种会彼此待在一起很长时间会为对方担心会心疼对方见了面会不由自主地笑起来的人嘛，不就是他和Clint这样的相处模式吗？），直到Nick Fury把他拉到一边儿去告诉他最好赶紧决定到底要不要跟Clint在一起，因为，大兄弟啊，要是不当机立断，而是一直拖下去的话——一个受了情伤的特工简直是天底下最烦人难缠叨叨叨叨的麻烦了好吗，皇天后土实所共鉴啊！

当时Phil直接就愣了，“什么？等等，我们不是……我们就是朋友而已。你想什么呢？吃错药了？”  
然后Fury直接就怒了，“你为了他冲进一座快要塌了的建筑里！一直一直跟他说这说那！你的报告里每隔几个词就蹦出‘Barton这样这样啦Barton又那样那样啦Barton竟然还敢这么干竟然还敢那么干’，你他妈的真的是要把我给逼疯了老天爷啊！”

就在“奶酪通心粉”事件和Clint邀请他约会之后，Phil惊慌失措，真的惊慌失措好吗？真的发生了！于是他拒绝了，Barton轻松地不再提起；于是Fury反而放不下了，一直冲着他嚷嚷：“你都干了什么，你这个决定错得也太煞笔了吧！你个混蛋！”骂到天地失色日月无光。

后来他死去又归来，一切都让他痛苦不堪，他已经足够悲惨，却在Fury把笔记本重重扔在病床的毯子上打开几份安全评估结果和现场报告后感到凄冷更甚。只不过是更悲惨而已。只不过是，Clint现在已经破碎脆弱如行尸走肉，而已。

Clint的全然崩溃，说实话，是一种彻头彻尾的愚蠢行为。Phil算是一个挺重要的人物，但在整个庞大精密的计划下，他也不过是无名小卒。而Clint却悲痛欲绝。为了他这样一个人。

那么，好吧，显然之前Phil对情况的判断出了差错，对吧？应该说是，大错特错？但他是一个足够成熟的成年人，同时足够专业，所以他面不改色地告诉Fury：“我应该是犯了个错。”

Fury洋洋得意：“这他妈的还用着你说吗？” 但是管他呢。

Phil要得到他，那是他的人。  
——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 番外实际上是作者在汤不热上发的一个小短篇，在AO3原文最后的note里有链接。


End file.
